Flight ( Septiplier )
by AdrienneW
Summary: A Septiplier story I am currently writing in my free time - Sean comes to America and to Mark's house, but something unexpected happens and Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are introduced into the story! WARNING - some adult content but not put into too much detail, and lots of explicit language used.


**Disclaimer or whatever you want to call it:**

 **I realize that Mark and Sean are real people that have real feelings that matter and not puppets that we can yank around on strings. I do not mean to offend Mark or Sean or anybody else by writing this story, but if you don't like it, then don't read it and please don't leave hate because I will just choose not to deal with it. I'm also not a crazy obsessed fangirl, I just find the ship cute and I wanted to write a story about it, even though I realize the ship will probably never happen. Thanks for checking this story out if you are, and I hope you like it!**

 **Note - If you are confused with the switching between Sean and Jack in the beginning for Jacksepticeye, his real name is Sean but everybody calls him Jack, so Mark calls him Jack for a while but I'll be referring to him as Sean the entire time.**

Sean sat on the plane staring out the window at the deep blue ocean whizzing past. The seats were small, the service wasn't the best, and some large lady sitting next to him was snoring and taking up some of his seat. Well, he thought, this is totally  
/worth it for even a couple of days with Mark, much less two weeks! He couldn't stand the anticipation, with only a half an hour left on the flight, so he turned on his phone, opened YouTube, and browsed through Mark's channel. After watching five  
/minutes of a prop hunt collab with Bob, Wade and him, it was making him even more impatient, so instead, he texted Mark. "You almost ready? Because I'm going to land in America LIKE A BOSS!" He knew it sounded stupid, but he couldn't help saying  
/it. He bit his lip, waiting for Mark's response.

Mark hadn't stopped cleaning the house and getting it ready for Sean since he had invited him over. He walked over to his recording set, making sure everything was set up straight, and picked up the little glazed ceramic statue Sean had made him for his  
/birthday. It was of Tiny Box Tim, smiling with his arm around Septiceye Sam. Mark smiled, picking it up and kissing it for good luck. Though it was far from perfect, it was one of Mark's most treasured possessions. As he put it down, he got Sean's  
/text. Smiling as he read it, he pulled up the keyboard and got ready to type a response, but nearly dropped his phone as he realized that in all the preparation, he had forgotten that he had to pick up Sean!

"Shit, shit, shit!" He mumbled as he hurriedly pulled on a jacket, grabbed his keys, and bolted out the door to his car. The airport Sean was landing at was over an hour away! Mark cursed himself over and over again as he fumbled his keys, trying  
to get

them into the ignition. Finally starting up the car and pulling out onto the road, he allowed himself to relax a slight bit. Combing his hand through his fiery red faux hawk, he pushed the speed limit just enough that he wouldn't get any cops on him  
/as he drove to the airport.

Sean had just felt the plane land and was barely keeping himself from jumping out of his seat in his excitement. He was going to see Mark soon! He blushed a little, thinking of how much more handsome Mark would look in person than over a Skype call, and  
/how he'd really get to talk to him and stay in his house. Sean shook these thoughts out of his head, trying to tell himself the real reason he was here was to make collabs and hang out with Mark and his friends. Mark's deep amber eyes kept pushing  
/their way into the back of his thoughts, though.

Meanwhile, Mark was driving down the highway to the large part of LA. As he drove, he noticed a line of cars backed up in front of him, most likely a car accident the cause.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted at the cars. Sighing, he slowed down and stopped at the back of the snail-paced line. He really hoped that Sean wouldn't mind he was late.

Sean had just gotten out of the plane and had started walking to the baggage claim. By now, he had noticed that Mark hadn't replied, and was getting worried. He texted "Hey bro, you okay?" and walked on, nervousness and worry growing each second that  
/passed.

Meanwhile, Mark was slowly inching up the line, yelling obscenities every time he saw brake lights light up in front of him. He didn't notice his phone buzz again, because he was too focused on the line and the exit he was to go off on no more than five  
/hundred feet away.

By now, Sean had reached the baggage claim and was just starting to see the first bags come through the little plastic flaps. He waited and waited as the bags came out, but was dismayed to see that his never did. Thank goodness he had his phone and most  
/valuable possessions (that he took on trips with him), his headphones, phone, glasses, and cap in his satchel with him. After he had waited for a while, he finally walked up to a nearby attendant and asked them if they had seen a large green suitcase.  
/They told him that it had never arrived to America on that plane.

"Fookin hell" he muttered as he walked away. This is going to be interesting, he thought.

Mark had finally made it through the line of cars and bursted towards the exit. He couldn't stop thinking about Sean's gentle smile and lean frame, thinking about how he would look so much better in person.

"I'm coming, Jack!" He yelled to no one in particular, revving up the exit. The airport loomed in front of him.

After a bit of getting lost, Mark finally found Sean's terminal and parked outside. He rushed in, feeling terrible about how late he was.

Sean had been waiting for a while, and finally gave up pacing. He leaned up against the wall, head down, and thought about how terrible his day had been so far. First the early boarding time and being nearly late to get on the plane, having bad service  
/and a bad spot in the plane, losing his bag over transit, and most of all, Mark not replying and being really late, which worried Sean a lot.

He was just wondering how worse his day would get when he heard somebody running, out of breath, into the room.

"Jack!"

Sean snapped his head up. Mark had just run into the room, and was panting, his hands on his knees.

"Mark!" Sean yelled back, and ran over to him, his face splitting into a wide smile. Mark looked up just in time to get tackled into a bear hug. He was surprised at first, but then saw the familiar green hair, blue hoodie, and lean, small frame, so  
leaned

into the hug, resting his chin on Sean's shoulder. They finally pulled away and backed up, surveying each other.

Mark was pretty tousled up in his rush to get to the airport. Sean noticed that the top button of his shirt was unbuttoned, one of his tennis shoes untied, and his jacket hastily thrown on, hanging off of his shoulder. Everything was either hanging off,  
/not quite finished, or undone in some way. He could tell that Mark had hurried as fast as he could to get here. He smiled inwardly, relishing the thought that Mark had tried to get here as fast as he could for him, and noticing that Mark looked sexy  
/af that way.

Mark noticed that everything about Sean was a little rumpled up and tired looking, though he couldn't blame him. His baseball cap was slightly askew on his head, his jacket partly unzipped, and his clothes all rumpled up. He had gone through a long flight  
/across the freaking Atlantic, for heaven's sake! Most of all, his eyes looked really tired. Those piercing blue eyes had dark bags under them, though Mark saw they still held their glint.

Mark finally broke the silence by saying, "It's awesome to have you back! I am so sorry that I was late, though."

He looked away, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Oh geez, I hope he forgives me and doesn't notice I'm blushing... He thought. Sean was too glad to notice, saying, "Don't worry about it! I've had a pretty shitty day so far, but it just got  
a

lot better now that you're here..."

Oh shit did I seriously just say that? That sounded so gay, and I don't even know if Mark likes me... Sean thought.

"W-well you know, because you were late and not replying and you know..." He trailed off, trying to cover up his earlier comment and looking away, blushing.

A goofy smile popped up on Mark's face and he ran his hand through his hair. It quickly vanished, though, as he noticed that Sean had no bag.

"Jack, where'd your bag go? And don't tell me you didn't bring one." Mark questioned.

"Well... Apparently it was lost in transit, but I've got my phone and valuable stuff with me, so at least I only lost some clothes and my toiletries." Sean replied.

"That sucks ass!" Mark bristled. "I'm going to go over there and give that airline a piece of my mind..." Mark growled, starting over towards an attendant. Sean grabbed Mark's arm and held him back, saying "It's not the end of the world, Mark! I can  
get

some new clothes and a toothbrush and stuff..."

"Fine, okay, but I should get you to my house. You must have had a terrible day." Mark said. He threw his arm around Sean's shoulder and led him towards the door.

Sean felt a lot better now that Mark was here, that was definitely true. He loved being in his company and was inwardly screaming in excitement when Mark slung his arm over his shoulder. He allowed Mark to lead him to the exit and to the car, then sat  
/down in the passenger seat, feeling a rush of relief at a wide, actually comfortable place to sit down. Mark slid into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"I would get you some clothes and stuff to wear now, but it's super late, so let's just go home and go to bed." Mark said.

"Thank you so much Mark, I'm so happy that I'm finally here." Sean said and allowed a weak smile to come to his face. Mark looked over and a broad smile filled up his face, Sean's favorite, the one that crinkled up his eyes.

"Jack, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here and safe now." Mark replied.

"You can call me Sean, you know." Sean said. "I prefer it to Jack when I'm with close friends."

Mark blushed again, glad that the dark of the evening concealed it. God, why is this happening? Sean's my best friend, he thought to himself.

By then, they had gotten back out to the highway and started home. Sean told Mark about his experiences for the day, and Mark told him how he nearly forgot with the cleaning the house and whatnot, and why he hadn't been texting him back. Sean had been  
/waking up a little more throughout the car ride, but felt a sudden rush of exhaustion as they pulled into the driveway of Mark's house.

Mark turned off the car and got out, quickly crossing over to Sean's side to open the door for him as he sluggishly undid his seatbelt.

"Oh man you have no idea how fookin' tired I..." Sean lifted himself out of the car and fell, already asleep. Thankfully, Mark was there to catch him and bring him inside.


End file.
